The Mysterious Jhin
by weissypoo
Summary: Sorry all. I will not be continuing this fiction anymore. I guess after writing for a few months i realized writing is not one of my passions anymore. I guess school has made me start to hate writing. Thank you all of you guys for support :)
1. Chapter 1

The Mysterious Jhin

Chapter 1

"Caitlyn! I'm heading out for night patrol!" shouts Vi as she heads out the door.

"Please do NOT get into any trouble this time Vi," says Caitlyn. "I'm still trying to clean up the mess you made last week at Piltover Park."

"The guy was pickpocketing an old lady! You don't expect me to just stand there and watch him!"

"It was unnecessary to send him flying into that car. I have to pay over $1000 in damage!" Caitlyn sighs. "Whatever, just go on patrol,"

Vi walks through the city of Piltover. She was hoping to see someone robbing a store or anything that would give her an excuse to punch someone. That's all she wanted to do. If she could only pick a fight with someone right here, right now. But she cannot. Vi promised Caitlyn that she will give up on her violent lifestyle so she can join the Piltover Police and not go to jail for her past crimes. The last thing she wanted to do was break Caitlyn's trust. After all, Caitlyn is the only friend she had.

It's about 11:00 P.M. now. Just an hour left before Vi could go back home and go to sleep. Suddenly a shooting star streaks through the sky. Vi wishes quickly, "I wish I could go back to my old life. All I want to do is fight someone without holding back like how I use to."

Suddenly a black shadow moved quickly behind Vi. Vi jumps around as quickly as she can and punches the air. "Who's there?"… **BOOM.** A gunshot.

Back at the police station, Caitlyn is looking over her reports around Piltover. "Perfect. Not one bad thing has happened in a whole week. Maybe I'll go on patrol with Vi."

Caitlyn tries to call Vi on her walkie-talkie over and over again but Vi won't pick up. "Where could she be? Probably sleeping on the job." Caitlyn searches for half an hour until she ends up on an empty street.

Leaning against a wall of a building is Vi. Her gloves has been detached from her arms and her eyes were closed.

There is blood everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mysterious Jhin

Chapter 2

It has been a week since Vi was attacked by the unknown man. She has been lying unconscious in the hospital the whole time. Everyone, especially Caitlyn, has been standing in wait hoping to hear of news of her recovery but she will not wake up. Right now Caitlyn is sitting next to Vi's bed, with eyes red from crying. Jayce, one of their good friend, leans against one of the walls in the room, staring at the wall in the opposite side of the room. Jayce has a very grave and serious look on his face instead of his usual happy, enthusiastic look.

Ezreal, who was on an exploration journey in Shurima, slams open the door, " _ **Is Vi OK?**_ _ **"**_ he yells. _"_ _I came here as soon as possible when I heard what happened!_ _"_

Caitlyn says softly, " _She hasn't woken up yet. The doctor said that she might never will_."

Jayce yells out angrily, _"_ _I'm going to hunt him down. I'm gonna find the person responsible for this and kill him with my bare hands._ _"_

 _"_ _But we don't know anything about him. We don't know what he looks like, what he sounds like, heck we don't even know his name,_ _"_ explains Ezreal. " _All we know is that he uses a gun._ _"_

Suddenly Jayce got a huge idea. " _Gun. He uses a gun. Of course! Caitlyn. Did you find the bullet that the mysterious man used to shoot at Vi?_ _"_

 _"_ _Yeah. I examined it yesterday to try to find any clues on who the shooter is. No fingerprints, no anything._ _"_

 _"_ _How about the material of the bullet? Do you know what kind of metal the bullet was made out of?_ _"_

 _"_ _Well I assumed it was steel because it had the same weight and texture of steel. Most guns in Piltover uses steel anyways._ _"_

 _"_ _What if it's not from Piltover, but from somewhere else? Lend me the bullet and give me one day. That's all I need._ _"_

Jayce examined the bullet for hours. He hasn't taken a rest at all and it's almost 3 in the morning already. He tried to compare the bullet's material to every other metal he knew. Finally, his examination was over. He knew exactly where the bullet was from now.

" _Time to head to Ionia._ "


	3. Chapter 3

The Mysterious Jhin

Chapter 3

Ezreal and Jayce stepped off the train into the streets of Ionia. They were in an old village. While Caitlyn was back in Piltover keeping an eye on Vi, Jayce and Ezreal went on a journey to Ionia to find out who the mysterious shooter is. The only they have is the bullet that was apprehended from Vi the night she was shot.

"We're here. Ionia. Hopefully we can find that shooter here." said Ezreal, "Is it me or do people in Ionia always look happy?"

Jayce and Ezreal looked around and notice that everyone around them are in an excited mood. Not just the kids, but the even the adults are running around, cheering, drinking, and shouting (joyfully) everywhere.

Jayce taps on a shoulder of one of the older men. "Why is everyone so joyful today? Did something happen?"

The old man replies, "The gods have answered or prayers! The mighty lord Zed has fallen! We are now finally at peace!"

Ezreal exclaimed, "Zed? Zed as in 'Zed the Master of the Shadows and leader of the Order of the Shadows? That Zed?"

Jayce grabs the old man by the shoulder, "Zed is really dead? How did this happen?"

"News was spread in our village today that yesterday Zed was found dead in the middle of the forest. A single bullet was shot straight through his eyes." he explained.

"Wow. One of the biggest wanted man in the world was killed by a single bullet," said Ezreal.

"WAIT. Where is this bullet? I must examine it. It might be the same bullet that was used to shoot Vi," said Jayce as he shakes the man's shoulders back and forth. "Please old man. I must know."

"Get off me! How would an old man like me know something like that?" The man thinks a little, then says, "If I had to guess, then I would assume the bullet is with the Eye of Twilight, the leader of the Kinkou."

Jayce turns around and heads to Kinkou temple immediately, with Ezreal following right behind. Kinkou temple is located in a secret location that nobody knows but the Kinkou Order themselves. But fortunately a few years ago Jayce was entrusted with the location of the temple so he can talk to the Kinkou Order as a representative from Piltover anytime he wanted.

After heading north for hours, Jayce and Ezreal ends up at the foot of a huge mountain. There is a dark hole standing tall in the mountain.

"Go straight through this tunnel and we'll meet the Eye of Twilight himself." says Ezreal excitedly. He runs into the tunnel before Jayce could say anything.

"Wait Ezreal!" yells Jayce. But it was too late. He heard Ezreal scream in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

The Mysterious Jhin

Chapter 4

Jayce runs into the tunnel after Ezreal. He pulls out his hammer that was attached to his back and gets ready to fight.

Suddenly a bright light blinds Jayce. He realizes that he has run out of the other side of the tunnel. He was at the other side of the mountain. He looks around him but there was no sign of Ezreal. All he could see were trees.

Jayce goes deeper into the forest calling out Ezreal's name along the name. Jayce hears a twig snap from behind him and turns around immediately aiming his hammer towards the foe. In the other end of his hammer is a girl in a ninja outfit. Jayce observes her and sees she's holding two kamas, but she doesn't look like she wants to fight.

"Do not be alarm. My name is Akali, a representative from the Kinkou Order. I'm here to take you to my master," says the girl as she starts walking deeper into the forest.

"Wait. Have you seen my partner? Is he with you?" says Jayce as he follows her. Akali doesn't respond.

Finally Jayce saw it. The temple of the Kinkou Order, right in the middle of the forest. To Jayce's surprise, the temple is huge. How could something so big be hidden from the rest of society? Not only was it huge, but it was also one of the most beautiful structures Jayce has ever seen.

Jayce walked up the long staircase until he got onto the flat surface. The floor of the temple goes on forever. Thousands of people are able to stand on the temple's platform.

"Jayce!" Jayce turns around and sees Ezreal running towards him.

"Ezreal! You're ok!"

"Don't worry. This little guy brought me to the temple. He told me someone else would escort you," Ezreal pointed to a tiny purple ninja standing a few feet away.

"Why did you scream? I heard you yell out after you went through the tunnel," asks Jayce.

"Hehe. Well…being ambushed by a ninja midget is not my kind of thing."

A shuriken zooms past Ezreal's head, slicing off a few hair. The purple ninja walks away.

"Do not worry about him. His name is Kennen and he has sort of a temper. He won't kill you," Akali explains to the startled Ezreal. "The gates of the main temple are opening. Here comes my master.

Everyone gazes at the gates opening and sees a figure step out. A blue ninja, with blades attached on his back. His eyes shined as he walked out. It was the Eye of Twilight. Jayce notice he was also holding something. Jayce tries to make out what it is. He gasps.

On the Eye of Twilight's hands was the head of Zed, Master of Shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

The Mysterious Jhin

Chapter 5

Ezreal stares at Zed's head laying on Shen's arms and mouths the words "o. m. g." Everyone stares in disbelief at what they are seeing, even Akali and Kennen.

"Zed is…really dead..," stutters Akali. Shen walks forward to all of them slowly. He remains silent despite everyone's looks. Everyone is relieved when they notice that Shen was just holding the helmet, and not the actually head itself.

Kennen steps forward, "Where is the head? How did you get your hands on Zed's head?" Kennen stops in place when Shen raises his hand.

The Eye of Shadow announces to everyone, "I have buried Zed's head in a grave I made for him. He is now resting in peace. Remember what I've told all of you. Zed is actually a good soul that had been corrupted by darkness. He has been giving a proper burial." Shen pauses for a second and turns to Ezreal and Jayce, who were standing with Akali. "Greeting residents of Piltover. I have been waiting for your visit. You came here to ask about this I presume?"

Shen reveals a bullet that looked exactly like the bullet that was used to shoot Vi. "This was the bullet used to kill Zed. You have one as well do you not?"

Jayce walked over to Shen and took the bullet. He pulls out the bullet that was in his pocket and compares it with Shen's bullet. They were perfectly identical, both perfectly clean and having a rose inscription on them. They are made of the same metal.

Jayce asks Shen directly, "I've come here to ask about this bullet. This bullet is made out of without a doubt Ionian material."

"This bullet is indeed made in Ionia. But this material has not been used since ancient times because of how impossible it was to get your hands on it," Shen shows everyone Zed's helmet, "Zed's head was left in front of temple when I got up this morning. The area around the head was decorated with rose petals. Whoever this killer is, he thinks of his work as art."

"So we are dealing with a psycho here…" sighs Ezreal. "Just great."

There is a long moment of silence between everyone. Shen stares off into the distance solemnly. "I'm going to bring him to justice. I'm going to avenge my brother."


	6. Chapter 6

The Mysterious Jhin

Chapter 6

Shen and Jayce spent a whole week studying and collecting data on the two bullets in one of the dojos. They have no big lead so far except for the markings of a rose on the bullets. Shen kept staring at the markings.

Shen kept whispering to himself, "I know I have seen these markings somewhere before. I think it was when I was young. Many years ago."

"It's just a rose. Honestly the killer could've just got bored and drew on his bullets during his free time. I don't think it's a trademark or anything," said Ezreal. It was clear Ezreal was getting tired of looking at the two bullets.

Jayce sighs, "It's the only lead we have. The only thing we know besides the markings is this gold material used to make the bullet. All we know about it is that it's a rare type of gold not used for artillery anymore," Jayce stares at the bullets, "And whoever carved these roses on these bullets definitely did NOT do it on their free time. Look at the extremely detailed drawings. It's like a real work of art."

Shen stopped suddenly and looked up, "Work of art. Extremely detailed. Gold. Oh no…" Shen is now wide-eyed with fear. Everyone can see. The Eye of Twilight is now looking like a scared puppy in front of everyone.

Ezreal stutters, "Did you just say 'Oh no?' If you're saying oh no then it must be really bad."

Jayce grabbed Shen's shoulders. It was frozen with fear, "Shen! You have to snap out of it. Calm down and tell us."

"I-I know who the killer is..." Shen stares at the wall, "I know his real name…they call him…the _Golden Demon_."


	7. Chapter 7

The Mysterious Jhin

Chapter 7

Everyone sat down and listened to Shen tell his story. Everyone had a serious look on their face.

"I met him a long time ago, back when I was a kid…back when Zed was my brother and friend. They called him the _Golden Demon._ But his real name was Khada Jhin. He was famous for slaughtering travelers and farmsteads for fun. He was one of the maddest men I've ever encountered in my life. So the people went to my father for help, because my father is known for being the Great Master Kusho, owner of the Kusho temple and protector of Ionia. My father sent Zed and I out to investigate the crime scenes where Jhin murdered the people."

Shen paused for a moment. He looked like he was going to throw up. Shen swallowed cleared his throat and continued, "It was horrible. Zed and I have seen many dead people before but after seeing this…we both felt like throwing up," Shen gulped and continued, "We spent four years trying to bring down Jhin. Our quest changed us. My father, Zed, and I have never been more solemn our entire lives. Finally my father disguised himself as an artists and found Jhin at a Blossom Festival. We found out Jhin was just an ordinary man. Nothing special at all. We put him behind bars immediately. It was unbelievable how such a weak, scared man was able to kill so many people."

Shen looked at everyone's disbelieving faces. Shen breathed out, "Jhin turned out to be amazingly talented. He could dance, sing, and draw. He excelled at every subject too, like math, science, et cetera. We couldn't believe why such a talented man would become a murderer. He was also very shy and timid during his time in prison. Despite his looks, he's actually a madman that can deceive and kill you the chance he gets," Shen continued, "Then Ionia had that war with Noxia. Noxia invaded and killed everyone in our prison so we assumed Jhin was dead. But now it all makes sense now. Art. Skillful. Gold. The Golden Demon has returned to get his revenge. He has already killed Zed because Zed wanted to execute him long ago. And he killed Vi because she was the strongest protector of Piltover. We have to predict where he will strike next and capture him before he kills more."

Jayce stood up, "I already know. You said he killed Vi because she was the strongest protector of Piltover right? Killing the protector would leave the whole city vulnerable. He will probably target another protector now. And who do you think of when you think of a protector?"

Ezreal knew the answer immediately, "Garen Crownguard, the Might and Pride of Demacia."


	8. Chapter 8

The Mysterious Jhin

Chapter 8

Jayce and Ezreal continued on their adventure to find the mysterious killer, who now they know is name Jhin. But now they have two more accompanying them on their journey, Kennen and Akali. Because they needed someone to stay back at the temple, Shen volunteered because he's the master of the temple.

"Demacia is a great place," exclaimed Ezreal. "Ive been there hundreds of times and it never gets boring. The people are so nice and the buildings are so beautiful."

Jayce sighs. "Remember we are here for important business, not to mess around. We'll have some fun here AFTER we catch Jhin."

They all walk towards the huge palace that was standing at the middle of the city. It was really hard to miss considering how beautiful and huge it is (Author Note: Google search an image of Demacian Capital, Demacia. Not gonna lie Demacia looks really beautiful). There were guards standing in front of the huge doorway into the palace.

"Let me guess, no entry allowed?" asks Ezreal in an over-dramatic way. He puts his face right up against one of the guard's face. "Well look here buddy, we're here on very important business. If you don't let us in, people will die. You don't want that right. Do you want people to die? DO YOU?"

The guard slowly pushes Ezreal away from his face. "Ummm no sir. It's just that your shoe is untied. I wanted to warn you…hey! Move out the way! Let the King pass first!"

They all turned around and saw King Jarvan IV walking towards the gate. Behind him was Garen, the Might of Demacia. Following closely behind Garen was a beautiful girl named Lux, Garen's sister.

Ezreal's jaw drops to the ground. He runs over the Lux immediately and starts flirting to her, "Lady Lux! It's been forever! You look beautiful today. Is that a new hair headband? I swear the last headband you wore was more light blue."

Lux stares at Ezreal suspiciously, "Yeah…someone stole that headband a few months ago. Actually it was around the time when you came."

"Who would do such a thing? The nerve! hehe.."

King Jarvan steps forward, "Jayce! Smartest man I know. We haven't talk to each other since university!"

Garen smiles, "It certainly has been a while Jayce."

Jayce smiles back, "It has. But we're here to talk to you about something important."

Jarvan's expression becomes grave, "I see. Let's go inside. According to the look on your face, the news must not be good."


	9. Chapter 9

The Mysterious Jhin

Chapter 9

Jayce and Ezreal spent an hour explaining to Jarvan, Garen, and Lux about what has been happening the past few months while Akali and Kennen stands outside.. Jarvan and Garen's faces remained solemn throughout the story while Lux looked like she was about to break down.

"This is horrible. You're telling me that the killer might go after my brother next?" pleaded Lux.

Jayce stares at Garen, "Yes. Garen is the sworn protector of Demacia. Without Garen, Demacia would lose more than half of its defensive power and the whole city would be a free killing buffet for Jhin. That's why we came here to warn you. We think it might be a good idea to ask if Garen came move somewhere close to Demacia but where Jhin cannot find him."

"That's preposterous! Garen is the strongest man I know. Probably stronger than even me. He's not going to die this easily by a measly assassin," Jarvin exclaimed.

Ezreal sighs, "This measly assassin killed Zed, the Master of Shadows, AND my friend Vi, who was able to beat up 1000 criminals single-handedly before. AND he did it with only one bullet. We have to take him seriously."

Garen stands up, "Stop arguing. Everyone listen to me. I fill be fine. I can move out of Demacia to a neighboring village for a while until we catch this man. I'll be able to still control the army from where I'll be heading. I'll move tomorrow morning."

Jayce looks at Jarvan, who is just staring at the ground. Then he looks at Lux, who has a sad look on her face, but doesn't look like she will cry anymore. He nods his head, "Okay. We promise we'll try to bring Jhin to justice as soon as possible." 

The next day Garen moves out of Demacia. Jayce lets Ezreal, Akali, and Kennen roam around Demacia, as promised. Jarvan gave them $1000 for anything they wanted to buy today in Demacia. They all ate at the best restaurant in Demacia. They bought souvenirs for their friends back home. They did almost everything a person could do at Demacia. It was almost the best day of their lives. Almost.

While everyone were licking their ice cream cones, an army of men on horses rushed past them. They stared and wondered why they were in such a hurry. But then they realized that they were headed straight for the village that Garen was headed to.

"Oh no," says Ezreal.

"Get to the castle quick!" Jayce yells. Everyone runs to the castle as fast as they could (Kennen and Akali a little faster).

Jayce bursts in the door to the main castle room. He looks around for Jarvan IV but doesn't see him anywhere. He must've been with Garen while Garen was moving to the village. Jayce stops and hears crying in one room. He runs to it and opens the door.

"Lux! Are you ok? What happened?"

"H-h-he's dead," sobs Lux. "My brother is dead."


	10. Chapter 10

The Mysterious Jhin

Chapter 10

Everyone is in the main room of the Demacian castle. Jarvin IV sits on his throne, staring into the distance. Lux's eyes were red with tears, even though she stopped crying long ago. Jayce, Ezreal, Akali, and Kennen also stands silently. No one had talked at all in the past five minutes. Jayce was getting impatient.

Jayce stands up. "I'm sorry for what had happen to Garen. I know he was your best soldier and best friend. But we can't just sit here and mourn forever. Now that Jhin has killed Garen, he is probably on his way to kill his next target. We have to make a plan and stop him before he does!"

Jarvin IV face becomes furious. "Lux, I, and the whole kingdom of Demacia has just lost the man that represented us all! Without Garen, all of our soldiers will be in turmoil. Garen was the one who kept order in the Demacian army. I refuse to let my kingdom be a part of this anymore. We will not intervene with your chase for Jhin!"

"But we need you!" Jayce begged, "Without your help we won't be strong enough to beat him. And if you just sit here and do nothing he might attack your city again!"

"LEAVE. All of you leave my kingdom at once! Or I'll call the guards to force you out"

Jayce, Ezreal, Akali, and Kennen left at once. They tried to think of Jhin's next target but couldn't think of anyone. Kennen suggested they walk along the path that Garen had walked on to see if they could find any clues about Jhin. They searched for hours and couldn't find anything.

Suddenly Akali called them over to where she was standing. "Everyone. Come look."

Right at their feet was a rose. There was not a rose bush in sight. How did a rose randomly get there.

Kennen stopped, "This rose is definitely from Jhin. Shen said so himself that Jhin is a maniac who thinks killing is an art. He thinks his art is the most beautiful in Valoran."

"So Jhin's next target might be someone who also creates art. Something beautiful." Jayce said, "We have to find that target before he does."


	11. Chapter 11

The Mysterious Jhin

Chapter 11

The group of Jayce, Ezreal, Kennen, and Akali are still working together to capture Jhin. But this time they have a new buddy with them, Sona. They went to Ionia to find her and ask her their plan that they're going to use to capture Jhin. The plan consisted of using Sona as bait to lure Jhin in. Sona happily agreed, even though Jayce said that this plan might get her killed. She would do anything to save Valoran.

Akali smiled, "Thank you so much Sona. You are one of the bravest people I've ever known. Maybe even greater than myself."

Since Sona couldn't talk, she sent out a telepathic message to everyone, 'I would do anything to save people from death. Even if it means giving up my own life.'

Everyone started to prepare for the plan. The first step was to spread the rumor Ionia about how beautiful of an art Sona's music is, and tell everyone to spread on the rumor that Sona will be playing in Ionia Theatre on Christmas Day. Christmas was less than a week away so they had to prepare fast.

Ezreal said to everyone, "Once we catch this guy we'll all be heroes. This will go down in history. We might even be put into the Champions Hall of Fame."

Jayce slaps the back of Ezreal's head, "This isn't for fame dummy. This is to save the world. That's the best reward one can ever have."

Finally the day has come. Everyone gathered inside the backstage of the beautiful, magnificent Ionia Theatre. Kennen looked outside to see how many people are there, and if he can spot Jhin in the crowd. Then he realize this was a stupid idea because he doesn't even know what Jhin looks like.

There were hundreds of people sitting, waiting to hear the beautiful music of Sona, Maven of the Strings.

Jayce walks up to Sona, who was tuning her Etwahl (name of her instrument). "Sona. Do not worry about Jhin at all. I've set an invisible barrier where you will be standing. He won't be able to shoot you. After he shoots we'll know where he is and apprehend him right there."

Sona nods, but she doesn't look contempt. The cue for her performance appears and Sona walks out into the stage.

The crowd watches in awe as Sona gives out the best performance of her life. She played almost as if it was the last performance of her life.

It is.

The lights go off. The sound of a gunshot. Crowd screams. Lights turn back on. Sona is already on the ground.

The team gathers in a small room. Nobody had said a word for about ten minutes. Suddenly Jayce stands of and kicks his chair.

"THAT SON OF A B****." He was furious. "He somehow found and destroyed my barrier device before the show. I promised Sona she would be safe but now she's dead." Jayce leans his head against the wall, trying to hold back his tears, "But not she's dead…"

Akali puts her hands on Jayce's shoulder, "It's not your fault Jayce. Jhin outsmarted all of us. Don't put the blame all on yourself."

Jayce turns his head and everyone saw that his face of sadness had just turned into a face of pure anger. A face that scared everyone in the room, "That ****er is not outsmarting me ever again. I'm hunting him down myself."


End file.
